Fluid delivery assemblies are known, and can be found in both residential and commercial settings. In either setting, the fluid delivery assembly provides fluid flow from hot and cold water sources. The fluid is dispensed through a discharge fixture, such as a kitchen or lavatory faucet. While such fluid delivery assemblies provide some benefits, they nevertheless have certain limitations. For example, the water delivery lines attached between the water source lines and the faucet typically require tools for installation of the faucet assembly. Also, conventional fluid delivery assemblies typically have inlet lines molded together or pre-formed with a cartridge housing, such that replacing the inlet lines requires replacing the entire faucet assembly. Examples of fluid delivery assemblies having these and other limitations are found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,032,260 to Hwang and U.S. Pat. No. 6,123,106 to Benstead.
The present invention is intended to solve the limitations of conventional fluid delivery assemblies discussed above and other problems, and to provide advantages and aspects not provided by prior fluid delivery assemblies. Some of the features and advantages of the present invention are described in the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings.